Naruto: A Change in Reality
by aNewDeity
Summary: The entire world as we know it could have changed if one simple even had managed not to happen. If Kakashi's left eye was never cut, what all could have been different in the world of the shinobi? This is that story, starting from the early days of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura becoming a Genin. A/U. Strong/Non-jinchūriki Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**[Make-Shift Summary]: The entire shinobi world could have been changed in a dramatic way if Kakashi wouldn't have gotten attacked during the mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge, rendering his left eye unusable. In a perfect world, Kakashi wouldn't have needed Obito to sacrifice himself in order to save Kakashi's life. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin would have all walked away alive. This one simple event would change the entire world more than any other thing. This is that story, starting from the day Naruto became a genin.**

**Team Seven**

Iruka stood in the front of the classroom, checking the clock above the door periodically. Iruka was one of many Academy Instructors for the Shinobi Academy in Konohagakure. Iruka was in charge of watching the Academy graduates in a classroom until their respective sensei arrived.

Naruto, an energetic kid with short, spiky, blonde hair, sat at a desk with a bored look on his face. With his face in his palm, he impatiently said, "Where is the Jonin? Everyone else has already met their sensei and left!"

"I'm well aware, Naruto," Iruka said back. _'He should have been here by now,' _Iruka thought. _'I have things I need to prepare for the students that don't make the cut.'_

A few more boring minutes later, a tall man with medium-length, silver hair emerged from the open doorway. "Hello? I'm here to pick up my new squad, is this the right area?"

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled, making no effort to keep his voice down. "Are you our sensei? Where have you been?"

"Oh, hey Naruto," Kakashi said before transferring his view to Iruka. "Sorry I was late, the Hokage wanted to speak with me."

"It's okay," Iruka sighed, "but if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do."

"Right. Okay, Genin, let's get out of Iruka's way. It's time for some real training." Kakashi's voice was distinctive. He expressed no emotion through his voice, almost as if he didn't want to be there or something.

The three Genin that were left in the classroom all got up and followed their new sensei out of the Academy. The four man squad continued walking through the village. Though Kakashi said nothing to the three of them, the Genin whispered a conversation the entire way to their destination.

They walked down a path through the forest surrounding the village before coming across a clearing. The clearing consisted of the old training grounds the village used to use before they expanded soon after the Third Shinobi War.

In the center of the training grounds were three wooden posts that extended out of the ground about one meter each. Kakashi leaned against the middle post before addressing his underlings. "Okay, guys, normally this would be when I would ask you to tell me a bit about yourselves," Kakashi said in the same distinctive voice that only he could manage, "but to be honest, I'm not interested in any of that."

It wasn't that Kakashi wasn't interested in getting to know the three of them, but it was more that he already knew two of the three. One was Naruto Namikaze, the son of his own sensei from years ago, and the Fourth Hokage. The second was Sasuke Uchiha, who everyone knew the name of, but barely knew anything about him because he was constantly walking in the shadow of his older brother, Itachi. According to the files that had been given to him, Kakashi knew that the third Genin, a girl with pink hair that seems to barely grow past her shoulders, was Sakura Haruno. Though he didn't know much about her, he assumed she was probably the cliché female shinobi who wanted nothing more than to become a skillful asset to the village, such as the legendary kunoichi, Tsunade.

"Now," Kakashi began quickly before any of them could protest, "we start training today. The goal of today's training is to fight me." Kakashi reached into his pocket and grabbed a couple bells attached to strings. "While you will be fighting me, the objective is one of these bells. Whoever gets a bell passes this test."

"Wait, sensei," Sakura asked curiously, "if there are only two bells, then only two of us can pass, right? What about the third?"

Kakashi's face went from stiff and emotionless to an expression that looked almost happy. "What makes you so sure any of you will get a bell? The Academy Graduates average a sixty-six percent failure rate in this test, meaning they get sent back to the Academy. With those statistics, only nine of the twenty-seven graduates will even be a Genin by this time next week."

The thought of losing all the progress they've made this far instantly caught the attention of the three Genin. Naruto, who wanted to grow to become Hokage and surpass all those before him, including his father, and Sasuke, who wanted nothing more than to surpass his brother, Itachi, so the village would know Sasuke as Sasuke, and not just Itachi's younger brother.

"Well then, now that I have your attention, let me give you a hint: if you don't come at me with the intention to kill, you'll never come close to the bells." Kakashi's face had already reverted back to it's stiff appearance. "I'll even take it easy on you," Kakashi said, pulling out a book from his back belt pouch before disappearing from sight.

"Sorry, guys, but I have to do this," Sasuke said defiantly. "I can't afford to be sent back now. I'd be the laughing stock of the entire Uchiha Clan."

Naruto stepped forward in front of Sasuke, in a sense, upstaging him. "There's no way I can surpass the Fourth Hokage if I can't even finish this simple test. Sorry, Sakura."

Within a moment's notice, Naruto and Sasuke had both exhibited their skill with the Body Flicker Jutsu to move in high speed to separate locations, leaving Sakura all by herself.

Naruto ran into his sensei quickly, scanning the environment for traps just like his father had taught him. Naruto pulled out a kunai from the holster on his thigh. Making a single handseal, Naruto focused his chakra and whispers, "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

A single doppelganger appeared through a puff of smoke next to the original. The clone pulled out a kunai of it's own and seemingly disappeared. Moments later, a kunai flew through some foliage towards Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped over the kunai without the slightest effort. Another kunai flew out from foliage ninety degrees from the original kunai, catching the sensei off guard. Though the sensei sidestepped the second kunai easily, Naruto and the clone jumped out from hiding together, revealing themselves.

"A clone?" Kakashi sighed. "That won't be enough."

Kakashi hit one of the Naruto's with his book. When the attack landed, Kakashi focused on the one he had hit a solid blow to, fully expecting the apparition to simple disappear. The other Naruto, in actuality, a shadow clone, managed to land a kick on Kakashi's shoulder, pushing him back a little.

"I see," Kakashi said, "a shadow clone. You definitely are your father's son." Kakashi hit a combination of hits consisting of a single kick the clone, causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke, followed by another hit to the real Naruto with the book, and finally finishing off the combo with a kick to Naruto's gut, sending him back a meter. "But a single shadow clone won't be enough either. As a Genin, it's hard enough to maintain a shadow clone, isn't it, Naruto? Let alone use another Jutsu while only having half of your current chakra."

Out from the treeline, Sasuke ran out holding several shuriken, releasing them at full speed towards Kakashi. Though the shuriken appeared to hit Kakashi dead on, causing him to stumble forward from the impact, a puff of smoke later revealed what Sasuke really hit was a log, or, in other words, a substitution jutsu.

"Dammit," Sasuke said, clenching his fists. "I thought he had let his guard down. Don't get in my way Naruto!" Sasuke looked around for a sign of his sensei, but failed to notice anything. Sasuke ran off back into the trees to look for his objective, ignoring Naruto altogether.

Sakura found Kakashi, but was quickly overwhelmed by a simple genjutsu Kakashi had casted on her, causing Sakura to be momentarily immobile.

These one-on-one attacks continued for quite some time, with every once and awhile two of the Genin meeting up and attacking the sensei simultaneously.

Late in the day, Kakashi was found by all three Genin standing on top of the middle stump in the middle of the training grounds. The three Genin all ran at him from different directions.

"You can all three stop where you are, there's no point in continuing," Kakashi said. "You all three fail."

The news hit all three of them as they all suddenly stopped.

"What do you mean we all fail?" Sakura yelled. "No one's grabbed a bell yet!"

"That's precisely the problem," Kakashi said, not even stopping to put his book away. "You all attacked selfishly. You went after the objective by yourselves. After all your failed attempts, you think you have a grand idea that is better than anything you've thrown at me thus far?"

"Isn't that the point of being a shinobi though?" Sasuke raised his voice. "The Shinobi Rules say we should always put the mission first. The objective was to get a bell, and that's what I was doing!"

"That is true, but you guys lacked teamwork, and that is a very vital part of completing an objective in real mission. Why do you think we send out groups of shinobi to do missions?" Kakashi had a way of saying things that made the three Genin instantly feel low of themselves.

"But, Kakashi sensei, we did use teamwork," Naruto tried to protest, "what about all those times Sasuke and I attacked you together?"

"That wasn't teamwork," Kakashi explained, "it was just you attacking. You guys did attack simultaneously, but all of your advances were purely offensive. There was no underlying strategy behind the attacks. You all attacked selfishly."

"That's bullshit!" Sasuke yelled through his teeth. "The Shinobi Rules say the mission comes first! These two would have held me back. I was completing the mission in the best way I could! That's the Rules of the Shinobi."

"Let me tell you something a close friend once told me," Kakashi calmly said, finally putting away his book. "While those who break the Rules of the Shinobi are called trash, those who would abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

The three Genin all looked down at the ground, taking in the words from their sensei, realizing the fault in their methods of attack, and, most importantly, realizing what was about to happen to them.

"Now how about this: I'll give you guys some time to think about what you've done. I'll be off somewhere in the forest. Same rules as before. Whoever gets a bell passes. However, your time limit ends at sundown. If no one gets a bell by then, you wont be sent back to the Academy. Instead, you'll be expelled from the program and never be allowed to become a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf!"

After Kakashi had flickered away in thin air, the three Genin walked towards each other and talked over a strategy. Sakura insisted that if they work together to get the bells, there's no way he would fail them. They compiled a list of strategies and worked their way through them to find out what the best move was.

As the sky turned orange and the sun began to set, Naruto alone emerged out of the treeline to find Kakashi standing in a clearing, once again reading his book. "Only you, then?" Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "I guess my words didn't sink in. Oh well, give me your best shot."

Naruto made a handseal and summoned two shadow clones, one on either side of him. Each Naruto pulled out a kunai from their belt pouch. The two clones ran in opposite directions in the shape of a curve, eventually making an equilateral triangle with each Naruto being a vertex and Kakashi being the center point.

Kakashi closed his book and put it away. "So you're not going to just run at me like last time, then?" Kakashi reached in his ouch and pulled out a kunai that matches the others that faced him.

In unison, Naruto and his clones threw their kunai towards Kakashi. With amazing speed and talent, Kakashi jumped high into the air and launch his kunai downwards, meeting the three thrown kunai in a four-way collision. Kakashi landed with his feet on separate sides of the four kunai all sticking straight up out of the ground.

"If that's all you got, you might as well conserve your chakra," Kakashi mocked.

Naruto grinned. Naruto and his clones all used the Body Flicker Jutsu in unison. In place of where the three Naruto were stood a single Naruto, a single Sasuke, and a single Sakura.

Kakashi's attention was finally on his squad. Kakashi was taking it easy on the Genin, so he wasn't tracking their chakra. He had no idea if the two clones were just transformations or if it was really the three Genin of his squad.

Sasuke and Sakura charged towards Kakashi simultaneously from behind him. Kakashi quickly picked up a kunai and launched it towards Naruto's leg before turning around and ready himself against the combo attack.

Before Kakashi was able to react, the two shadow clones from before had reappeared just in front of Kakashi. Each of the clones delivered an upward kick to Kakashi's stomach, sending him into the air slightly.

In two quick grabs, Sakura and Sasuke had both grabbed a bell each and jumped out of the way before Kakashi could land on his feet. The shadow clones disappeared soon after.

Sakura and Sasuke held up their bells to their sensei saying, "You shouldn't have given us a second chance, guess."

"Well done Sakura and Sasuke," Kakashi said, holding his stomach with one hand. "You two both pass. As for Naruto, I'm sorry."

Naruto gave off a faint laugh. "Congratulations, guys. You'll be great. I guess I'll have to make my name known in some other way."

The three of them turned towards Naruto, finding him on the ground with the kunai sticking out of his leg. Blood was coming through his pants and dripping on to the ground slowly.

"But we worked together," Sakura protested. "How can you let one of us fail if it was a joint effort?"

"Sakura's right," Sasuke admitted. "How can one man on a squad fail the mission, but the rest pass? If Naruto can't continue being a shinobi, then I'll find my own way, too."

"Yeah, me too. Take the stupid bell!" Sakura tossed the bell towards Kakashi as it bounced and rolled to his feet.

"It seems like you three have finally started to realize what it takes to be a team. That combination wouldn't work on anyone of my skill that was truly trying against you, but it was certainly a team effort. That's why," Kakashi took a short pause, "you all pass!"

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly. "So we will all keep being Genin? Thank you, sensei, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Easy, Naruto," Kakashi laughed. "We gotta get you to the hospital. That wound isn't fatal, but it's best we don't let the son of the Fourth Hokage get an infected wound on behalf of his own sensei.

"Oh, this?" Naruto looked down at the wound in his leg. "Yeah, it took most of the chakra I had left to summon those two shadow clones and have them use the Body Flicker Jutsu twice. It hurt too much to move, so I had to stand there and take the hit."

Kakashi removed the kunai from his leg and wrapped his leg in bandages. "You two go on home. I'll make sure Naruto gets taken care of."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads and walked back towards the village together, discussing their achievement and continued existence of Team Seven.

**[A/N]: Okay, so, to be honest, this chapter was a little shorter than I'd like to average. As of right now, I don't have a set schedule for this story. I kinda just write when I have the time/inspiration. I have a general idea of where I'm going with this story, but if you have any suggestions or ideas for original characters, feel free to tell me about them. Also, if you don't understand something specific, feel free to leave a review or message me about it. I'll either get back to you personally or I'll address it in the second chapter. Favorite and Follow to read the second chapter in Naruto: A Change in Reality!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke**

Sasuke started the morning early, just like every morning. Ever since he was a child, he knew that if he wanted to surpass his brother, he had to continuously work at it to get better. He trained whenever he could. Every morning started at sunrise with Sasuke eating a healthy breakfast and then leaving to train in the Uchiha training grounds.

After going through his regular morning routine, Sasuke gathered all the kunai and shuriken he had thrown at targets around the training grounds. He knew he had to get stronger, but he never focused solely on jutsu. Any jutsu he could learn from the other clansmen would be ineffective. Itachi had probably already been taught any and all clan jutsu.

Sasuke wanted to stand out, but he didn't have enough knowledge or chakra control to work on a new, unique jutsu of his own. He had heard of others completing such a feat. The Fourth Hokage had come up with a legendary A-rank move that very few managed to be able to accomplish. Sasuke's own sensie, Kakashi Hatake, had created a move called the Chidori when he was even younger than what Sasuke is now. Sasuke does good to manage the clan jutsu that the Uchiha have a natural talent for.

"You've grown, Sasuke," a voice rang from the treeline behind Sasuke. Sasuke knew in an instand who it was. It as his older brother, Itachi.

"Itachi," Sasuke stood up in an instant, puzzled, "you're back from your mission?"

"Just got back. I haven't even written the mission report yet." Itachi approached Sasuke, looking around at the placments of the targets Sasuke had hit. "I see you've been training a lot."

"All anyone ever does is talk about how great you are. Do you know how hard it is to live as Itachi Uchiha's brother?" Sasuke puffed his cheeks. "I just want to be known as Sasuke Uchiha; I want to be my own person."

"If you want to be your own person, then why do you practice with my routine?" Itachi laughed. "How about a friendly sparring, then?"

Sasuke's face went still. Sasuke noticed his brother's eyes. They were activated to the Uchiha Clan Bloodline, the Sharingan. "It's not fair if you use the Sharingan. I haven't even activated mine yet."

Itachi pulled out a kunai from his hip pouch and launched it towards Sasuke. Sasuke demonstrated quick reflexes by jumping out of the way of the projectile. "Your opponent in the real world won't hold back, you shouldn't either."

Sasuke nodded his head and pulled out a kunai of his own from his thigh pouch. Itachi mimicked his younger brother's movements and pulled out a kunai of his own. Simultaneously, they launched the kunai towards each other. The kunai clashed together and redirected in separate directions.

"Fine, then use your sharingan!" Sasuke pulled out a handful of shuriken from his hip pouch and launched them towards his brother.

Itachi again mimicked his brother's attack. The shuriken clashed in the air and were sent off of their intended paths. "You're going to have to try harder, Sasuke."

_'It's like I'm fighting a clone.' _Sasuke thought. Abandoning long range weapon techniques, Sasuke charged towards Itachi.

Sasuke jumped into the air and took the pose of a kick, but used the Body Flicker technique to quickly move from in front of Itachi to behind him. Although the kick appeared to hit Itachi in the head, a puff of smoke revealed Sasuke's kick actually hit a substitution jutsu.

"Dammit, a substitution jutsu," Sasuke said, looking around, scanning the area from any oncoming attacks.

Sasuke looked up into the sky as he heard a group of crows fly away from a tree. Sasuke took the crows flying away as a disturbance in the area, and fired several kunai and shuriken into the tree line.

Before Sasuke could react, the crows from before had swooped down and dealt several small cuts to Sasuke's body. It wasn't until after the damage had already been done did Sasuke look down and see shuriken in place of the crows.

"That was a simple genjutsu, Sasuke," Itachi appeared behind his brother, "I can't believe you didn't see that."

"You think that's enough to end this?" Sasuke turned around and threw together a handful of handseals. "I'm a Uchiha, too!" Sasuke sucked in air to his lungs and then blew out a large ball of fire. _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!_

Itachi reacted simultaneously by performing the same handseals and releasing his own Fire Ball Jutsu to match against his brother's. Itachi's Jutsu, purposefully matched to Sasuke's level, cancelled out the other Fire Ball Jutsu before disappearing from sight.

Sasuke panted and huffed for air. "Dammit," Sasuke said, "I'm still no match. It's just the same thing." Sasuke hadn't noticed when it first happened, but his own Sharingan had awoken during the fight, revealing a two tomoe Sharingan in both of his eyes. Just as Itachi got a glimpse of the eyes, and just as Sasuke realized his vision had changed, his eyes reverted to normal.

"Sasuke," Itachi said raising up a hand, "come here, will you?"

Sasuke walked towards his brother before receiving a light tap to the forehead, reminding him of when he was younger. "As long as you use my training routines and classic Uchiha Jutsu, you won't stick out anymore than I do. You have to make a name for yourself. Make your own techniques, and keep them to yourself."

"But, Itachi, I've tried. I just can't do it." Sasuke looked down at the ground in disappointment of himself.

"There's another secret to success, too. If you can't create a lot of new Jutsu, then use your Sharingan to copy other moves."

"Copy other moves?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly. Just now, your eyes awoke to the two tomoe Sharingan. Using those eyes, you can copy some taijutsu and even some ninjutsu and use them yourself. Of course, with a matured Sharingan like my own, I'm able to copy nearly all nin- and taijutsu. Knowing a lot of Jutsu may help you stick out."

"But, if I have to use the Sharingan to do that, how would that help me stick out any?" Sasuke found himself looking down at the ground still. He couldn't bring himself to look up at his brother.

"You have to see the Jutsu to copy it. Most Uchiha stay here in the village and work for the local Police Corps. You're a shinobi, though. You'll travel through the world and experience many more Jutsu than those that stay here in the village." Itachi looked up into the sky, seeing a crow fly away. "Maybe someday I'll be able to help you personally."

Sasuke's face formed a small smile at the thought of knowing more than most of the clan. "But Itachi, you're a shinobi, too. Can't you copy Jutsu as well?"

"Of course I can, but I have no need for it. Sure, I copy some once in awhile. Most of it doesn't fit my style, though. Work on your combat style, and you can utilize any Jutsu into your fighting style." Itachi's body began to expand and deform into the shapes of twenty or so crows, leaving no trace of the older Uchiha's body.

Sasuke thought long and hard about what his brother had explained to him. He decided that day that he was done chasing after his brother. If Sasuke chased after him the entire time, what would he do when he finally caught up to him? Sasuke decided it was better to start on his own path, so that he could one day walk alongside his brother.

Later that day, Sasuke saw a familiar face walking through the village. It was Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke approached him with a question that could help shape his future in a positive way. "Kakashi-sensei, do you have a moment?"

The older Shinobi turned around to see the young Genin looking up at him. "Oh, Sasuke, what is it? I was on my way to talk to a friend of mine. You're welcome to tag along and ask me whatever it is on the way."

Sasuke nodded his head and walked beside him. "Sensei, I've always wanted to be noticed by people."

"Everyone knows who you are, Sasuke, you're Itachi's brother." Kakashi, thinking he was helping, immediately noticed what he just said was the wrong answer.

"That's the problem though. I wanted people to know me as Sasuke Uchiha, but Itachi's brother. That's why I wanted to ask you to train me."

"You want me to train you?" Kakashi asked. "Why not have Itachi, or any other Uchiha to train you?"

"They can't teach me anything Itachi doesn't already know. I don't want to walk in Itachi's shadow anymore. I want to take my own path, but I need help getting there."

Kakashi looked down at him as they walked, examining his facial expression. "I see," Kakashi finally said after a moment of silence. "You have a certain spark in your eye that says you just want to be a great Shinobi. It's different from before when we were training. Okay, I'll train you. You will train according to my rules. If I tell you to be somewhere you be there. If I tell you not to push yourself too hard, then you listen. If I choose to call the training off, whether it be for the day, the week, or even indefinitely, you take it like a man, and you silently do whatever it is you want to do."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke started feeling happy at the thought of being trained personally by his sensei. Kakashi was known as a great Shinobi around the village. Kakashi was seen as a genius as a child, and Sasuke was convinced that Kakashi was the perfect teacher for him.

The two of them just finished their conversation as they approached the entrance to the Uchiha district. It shocked Sasuke that Kakashi was visiting the Uchiha district, but what shocked him even more was that he was able to just walk in. In the Leaf village, the different clans were pretty secretive about their districts. For the most part, Hyuga clansmen stayed in their district, Nara clansmen in theirs, and so on and so forth, including the Uchiha.

"Sensei, you don't mind if I tag along a bit further, do you?" Sasuke asked, wondering where exactly Kakashi was going.

"It's not my place to tell you that you can't travel freely in the Uchiha district," Kakashi said without looking down at his student. "If you just happen to show up where I'm going, then what's it matter? Besides, like I said, I'm just here to see a friend."

Sasuke was curious about who this friend was. Sasuke tried to think hard, but he couldn't remember seeing Kakashi in the district as a kid. Then again, Sasuke spent most of his time at the training grounds mimicking Itachi's training routines.

Kakashi and Itachi approached a small house in a section of the district Sasuke had rarely visited. Kakashi knocked on the door. A man with spiky, black hair answered the door. The black hair and black eyes made Sasuke immediately realize that this was an Uchiha that he didn't know. The man smiled wide at the sight of Kakashi.

"Come on in, Kakashi," the man said, inviting the silver-haired Shinobi into his home. "And who's this? You must be Fugaku and Mikoto's youngest. Sasuke, right?"

"Yeah!" Sasuke was proud to have been called by his name. Not just Itachi's brother. It was even more surprising coming from an Uchiha that clearly knew him, despite Sasuke never recalling meeting the man.

"Good eye, Obito," Kakashi said. "He's a member of Team Kakashi now. I also agreed to help him with some one on one training."

"That's right, I heard you finally got a group of Genin that you didn't fail. So Sasuke's one of them, then. Funny how that works, isn't it?" Obito laughed.

"Along Sasuke there is also Naruto, the Fourth's boy. There's also a Haruno girl in the mix. It took one lecture on teamwork, but they're already more promising than we were as kids." Kakashi said.

That's when Sasuke realized that Obito and Kakashi must have been on the same Genin team together. That must mean that Obito took his own path as well, and became a Shinobi of the Leaf instead of staying in the village as a member of the Police Corps.

"Excuse me, Obito, sir," Sasuke cut in to the conversation. "I have a question."

Obito admired the kid's directness. "Hmm? What is it?"

"I want to learn how to use the Sharingan. All I have is two tamoe though." Sasuke didn't know the true secrets behind the doujutsu, so Sauske didn't realize that for a kid his age, even having awoken the Sharingan was a great feat in and of itself.

"You've already got two tamoe? Wow!" Obito was astonished. "You're quicker than me, that's for sure. You and Itachi sure are special. At your age, I hadn't even awoken the first tamoe." Obito closed his eyes and rubbed his chin, thinking of anything he could tell the boy. "Let's see. First of all, the Sharingan isn't something that can be trained to be awoken. It's something that just happens. Usually, it's during a difficult or emotional situation on the battlefield."

"I unlocked mine while I was sparring with my brother, though. Can that not do it as well?"

"Indeed, it can. Sparring can put a lot of stress on someone. Especially if the sparring partner is much stronger than you. If I know Itachi, I'm guessing he made you push yourself more than you thought was possible, right? The need for power must have pushed you enough to unlock your eyes." Obito explained to Sasuke that a three tamoe Sharingan appearing before the body is fully matured is extremely rare in the clan. In fact, Itachi was one of the first in decades.

With Kakashi's background information on Sasuke, the three of them concluded that not only was it Itachi's pushing that helped, it was also Sasuke's mindset of wanting to be seen as his equal. Since the Sharingan react strongly to emotions, it pushed him over the top. It was likely that sparring with anyone else other than Itachi could help him any further.

After an hour or so of Kakashi and Obito talking, Kakashi and Sasuke say farewell to the man. Sasuke, anxious to begin training, urged his sensei to start that day. The two of them walked to the Uchiha training grounds and began practicing with a new routine.


End file.
